


New Teacher

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Principal!Cas, Teacher!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is his first day as a teacher and Dean is on his knees gagging as the principal fucks his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Teacher

It is his first day as a teacher and Dean is on his knees gagging as the principal fucks his face. One hand is curled around the principal’s thighs as he moans, taking each violent thrust with a groan in the back of his throat, his eyes screwed shut. The other is wrapped around himself, stroking his own dick fast and hard.

Never did Dean think he’d end up here, especially not on his first day. The interview should’ve been a warning. Those blue eyes that studied him with dark corners that made Dean stumble his words out. Those lips that curled dangerously at the corner anytime he’d laughed or tried to ease the mood. And the way the principal’s eyes darted around his face. 

Dean should’ve known by the way Principal Castiel Novak shook his hand a little longer than necessary, stood a little closer than needed, the way his eyes took Dean in and not just his face but  _everything_. He could feel his clothes being stripped away with each innocent, dark bat of Castiel’s eyes and he was sure he’d blushed his way out of the office. 

Even when Castiel had called him to tell him he had the job, Dean could hear the low rumble of his voice and swore that was lower than when they’d spoken in person. 

When Dean turns up for his first day Castiel passes him, gives him a smirk and a nod and passes. The second time the cross paths Dean gives him an easy smile and Castiel winks back. Dean had to stop in his tracks, cheeks reddening as he looked over his shoulder at the retreating back of the principal. The third time Castiel stops Dean asks him how everything’s going, how he’s settling in. There’s a shadow to his eyes as he looks  _up_  at Dean but Dean’s the one who feels the heat of his gaze shrink him. He stutters out his answers, hating the way Castiel’s smirk warms his belly. The fourth time they pass each other Castiel winks again and tells him that he looks good.

At lunch, he’s told that the principal wants to see him after school to go over some questions, just a few “technical details.” So, smoothing his shirt down and worrying about everything he did that day, Dean knocks and waits for the low gravelly, “It’s open,” before he pushes the door open. 

"You wanted to see me?" Dean says, hating the way he sounds like one of the students. 

Castiel nods and drops his pen, a look crossing his face. “Close the door Dean.” Dean does so and watches as Castiel stands and moves around his desk. Dean’s frozen in his spot. He’s been a teacher for all of a day and he still can’t tell if he’s scared of the principal or wants to do things to him cause for the last two periods Dean hasn’t been able to stop imagining things. 

But the way that the principal is just staring at him, his hands in his pockets and his eyes dark as they look over Dean, the man can’t help but to blush. Then Castiel moves. He takes slow measured steps until he’s right in front of Dean, staring up at him and Dean backs up one step to hit the door. Castiel’s mouth twitches into a smirk and he closes that space, but he never touches Dean, just leans forward and Dean forgets how to breathe as Castiel whispers, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you walked in here.” Dean lets his head fall back against the door as his breath hitches in throat and he can  _feel_ Castiel chuckle. “I’m going to kiss you, then I’m going to fuck you on your knees, eyes wide and begging, your lips swollen and slick around my dick.”

Dean’s nodding before Cas has even finished and he feels the weight of Castiel as he presses against him, dragging his face to his in a rough kiss that Dean has trouble keeping up with. His mind is gone, his body already giving in to Castiel’s hands as they press against him, explore his shirt clad chest before his fingers start to work on his buttons. Dean feels helpless and turned on and ready to do anything as Castiel’s fingers pushes his shirt open and brushes them over his chest, gasps leaving Dean’s throat. 

Castiel growls into the kiss, biting on his bottom lip and Dean   _whimpers_. Castiel tugs roughly on his pants, pulling Dean with him, away from the door and Dean’s eyes are blown wide with lust cause never does he want this to end. Castiel pulls away and Dean can only watch as he undoes his pants. “Knees,” Castiel commands and Dean obeys, not caring how quickly he knelt down in front of the principal. He doesn’t care about the way he’s staring up at his boss with needing in his eyes because god does he  _need_  this, now whatever it is. 

Then Cas is dropped his pants and Dean makes a noise at the sight of his dick, already leaking precum. “You know what to do,” Castiel orders, his voice low and Dean just nods, licks a stripe up his length once before he takes him in his mouth with a moan. 

When he feels Castiel’s hand in his hair Dean moans, his eyes flicking up to his eyes to see them watching him. He works harder, wanting to please him but when Castiel starts to thrust into his mouth Dean has to grab his thighs to keep himself upright. He has a serious problem in his pants and Castiel only tugs on his hair with a growl of, “I want to see you touch yourself,” and Dean’s already pulling himself free, ready to obey.

As Dean strokes himself and sucks hard on Castiel’s dick he moans, finding it harder to do both and Castiel tugs at his hair with another growl, “You come  _after_  me. Not before.” 

Dean nods weakly with a whimper, lashes fluttering as he watches Castiel’s face. He feels his seed hit the back of his throat and he gags a little, sucking and licking him dry before he pulls away and just stares up at Castiel. He nods and that’s the only confirmation Dean needs to finish himself, his head thrown back in a moan as comes, coming undone and a shaking mess in front of his boss on the first day. 

Castiel hums his approval and Dean blushes as he right his clothes and cleans himself up. “Same time tomorrow,” Castiel says, already moving back to his desk and Dean nods as he leaves, already excited for his second day of work. 


End file.
